In recent years, tires have been provided with a circumferential reinforcing layer in a belt layer in order to suppress radial growth of tires. The technology described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-73337A is a known conventional pneumatic tire that is configured in this manner. However, in a configuration in which the belt layer has a circumferential reinforcing layer, the amount of change in diameter before and after driving differs greatly between a region where the circumferential reinforcing layer is disposed, and a region on an outer side in a tire width direction from the circumferential reinforcing layer, and there is the problem that tire uneven wear can easily occur (in particular, step wear of a shoulder land portion).